doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP10: The Mansion (Memento Mori)
MAP10: The Mansion is the tenth map of Memento Mori. It was designed by Alden Bates, who also wrote the megawad's story, and uses the music track "The Wind" by Mark Klem. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP10 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Enter the mansion, and head downstairs from the northeast. Head through the hallway north of the courtyard, open the northern door outside of the mansion, and enter the westernmost teleporter. Grab the blue key in the water, and take the western teleporter. Head back to the courtyard and take the western hallway; a barrier in the western room will have lowered as a result of heading outside the mansion. Open the blue door, and step onto the teleporter. Secrets # In the entrance room, open the bookcase to reveal an alcove containing a chaingun and a box of ammo. (sector 269) # In the hallway east of the courtyard, enter the southern room, and then open the center of the southern wall to reveal a teleporter. This leads into an alcove from which you can jump to another alcove containing a box of ammo. (sector 196) # In the bedroom, open the green-paneled wall to the northwest to access a secret passageway leading to the library, containing a box of shells. You can also access this passageway from the library. (sector 200) # From the northwest part of the mansion, head to the basement and press on the brightened bookcase. It will lower to reveal a teleporter leading to a passageway into the eastern area outside of the bedroom, containing a soul sphere. If the door closes before you return to the passageway, just open the wall with the bloody remains in front of it. (sector 210) Bugs It is possible to enter secret #2 in reverse, by walking along the eastern edge of the eastern hallway, jumping to the southern edge, and then entering the southern alcove, before strafejumping to the other side, and opening the northern wall. From there, you can trigger the secret, and enter the teleporter. Doing the latter will warp you into the secret teleporter normally required to get there, which will prevent you from completing the level unless you use a noclip cheat, as the door leading in cannot be opened from the inside. Speedrunning Routes and tricks This map is one of the few maps in Memento Mori that can be completed in under a minute, and one of the few that can be finished in less than 30 seconds. The small number of enemies in this level in proportion to size compared to later levels such as MAP28: City of the Unavenged means you can zip by most of the opposition and reach the exit in little time. As a result, this level is very easy to complete under both speed and UV pacifist rules. The fastest path to the exit is the same as described above in the Essentials section of the Walkthrough. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP10: The Mansion (Memento Mori) Mansion (Memento Mori) Category:Alden Bates levels